Sword Art Online : Ordinal Scale - Heptagon Burst
by Akihisa Arihyoshii
Summary: Dunia VR tentu berbeda dengan dunia AR. VR yang menggunakan pikiran seorang pemain dalam mengerakkan karakternya, berbeda dengan AR yang menggunakan tubuh asli dalam permainan. Begitulah cara kerja permainan dalam AR, yang kata sebagian orang lebih aman dibanding VR. Namun, tidak bagiku. ada hal lain yang jauh dari kata aman. Aku, Kiryuu Kazuki, berusaha mengungkap permainan ini.


"Aku tak bisa menghindar kali ini ya?" kata Kazuki dengan wajah yang agak malas dan jengah. sebenarnya ia tak ingin berada di sini, namun kawannya mengajak tepat ke lokasi perburuan pertama malam ini. pukul 9 tepat, sekitar 3 menit dari sekarang, akan muncul bos pertama di kota mereka.

ia tahu, sejak berurusan pertama kali dengan game bernama _Ordinal Scale_ mau tidak mau dia harus ikut dalam pertarungan, apalagi setelah ditarik oleh Riku, temannya di SMA yang gila game ini.

Kazuki melirik ke samping kanannya, Riku dengan wajah yang sangat senang terus menggenggam alat sebesar senter, alat itu digunakan sebagai proyeksi senjata di game ini. sebagai pengguna pedang, alat itulah yang nanti membantunya bertarung. seharusnya, ketika sudah berada di lokasi perburuan, seluruh pemain bersiap untuk mengucapkan kalimat perintah masuk ke dalam _Ordinal Scale,_ namun bagi Kazuki, tentu saja ia tidak begitu tertarik. apalagi setelah kejadian 2 tahun lalu yang merenggut 2 tahun kehidupannya ke belakang. SAO _incident._ Kazuki adalah salah satu penyintas dalam game dan dia sudah tidak mau lagi berhubungan dengan game VR apapun, apalagi AR.

"Hei Kazuki, kau tidak masuk ke dalam game ya?" tanya Riku memecah lamunan Kazuki.

"Tidak, sudah kubilang aku tidak tertarik dengan game ini ya," katanya ketus.

Riku menggembungkan pipinya. "Ah nggak asik. kalau begitu aku ke depan dulu ya. sebentar lagi game akan dimulai. dah!"

Kazuki cukup kaget, ternyata ia tidak dibawa lebih jauh lagi oleh Riku. berarti dia bisa pulang ke rumah dan duduk nyaman di sana. namun, sebagian hatinya yang lain seperti mau tetap tinggal di sana, melihat bagaimana orang-orang tersebut bertarung.

nalurinya sebagai pemain VR, tentu saja keluar kembali tanpa harus ada keinginan. jadi ia memutuskan untuk tetap di sana dan melihat mereka semua bermain. ia maju sedikit dan mengucapkan kalimat perintah.

"Ordinal Scale, launch!"

seketika, pemandangan taman yang hijau dengan lampu taman yang temaram menghilang dari penglihatan Kazuki. selanjutnya digantikan oleh pemandangan imajiner yang dihiasi warna jingga dan hitam, langit senja. begitu pikirnya. seluruh ornamen-ornamen di taman berubah menjadi reruntuhan bekas sebuah peradaban. tak lupa, langit juga ikut berubah, dengan awan yang berarakan silih berganti, warnanya abu-abu.

Kazuki lalu menoleh ke arah depan. beberapa pemain sudah bersiap di posisinya. tak lama terdengar dentangan jam dari arah atas kiri, grafis jam tersebut menunjukkan pukul 9 malam dan lonceng pertarungan segera berbunyi setelahnya.

beberapa pemain siap memegang senjatanya. tak lama setelah itu, muncul sosok berwarna merah padam dari bawah lantai pertarungan. tubuhnya diselimuti oleh lava yang menyala, warna matanya pun tidak kalah berwarna merah padam. tatapan tersebut seakan berkata akan membunuh setiap orang yang berada di depannya. Kazuki mengernyit, ia tahu persis perasaan seperti ini. perasaan yang muncul ketika ia bersama-sama pemain lain berada di Garis Depan. mengalahkan satu persatu boss lantai untuk menuju lantai 100, walau akhirnya hanya sampai lantai 75. ia mengeratkan tinju, berharap kenangan itu segera musnah.

sekejap kemudian monster yang sudah berwujud sempurna itu segera menerjang maju menuju para pemain. mulai membasmi lebih tepatnya. dengan wujud yang telah sempurna, Kazuki dapat dengan jelas melihat kalau monster itu sekelas golem namun memiliki kecepatan yang berbeda dari golem. versi upgradenya mungkin.

Riku yang tadinya diam, mulai mengangkat pedangnya dan maju menerjang. posenya saat memegang pedang dan berlari sangat tidak efisien menurut Kazuki, tentu saja. bagi seseorang yang pernah berada di garis depan, dia sudah tahu apa-apa saja yang harus dilakukan ketika menghadapi monster. yang paling jelas adalah taktik dan kerja sama. namun, dalam game AR ini, semuanya tidak terlihat. setiap orang berusaha untuk memenangkan game ini sendirian. tidak, tidak mungkin mereka dapat menang hanya mengandalkan kemampuan sendiri, ia tahu persis hal itu.

giginya gemelutuk menahan untuk maju dan menerjang monster tersebut. nalurinya sebagai penyintas SAO tentu saja menggebu tanpa henti dan ingin segera mengalahkan monster itu. tetapi kalau ia langsung turun tangan, ia takut perasaan tersebut muncul lagi, perasaan untuk menebas dan mengalahkan monster-monster di depannya.

ia menunduk dan berpikir.

"Mereka semua bodoh ya? kalau kalian mau mengalahkan monster tersebut, harus ada rencana dan kerja sama. tapi kalau dilihat, ini hanya kekacauan. bagaimana kalian bisa menang kalau begitu. amatir."

ia terus menggumam dalam hati.

ia kembali memperhatikan jalannya pertempuran, ada beberapa orang yang hebat di sana. berkumpul dan berkelompok sambil meneriakkan arahan agar saling membantu menyerang.

"Lumayan," gumam Kazuki dalam hati. namun, kerja sama tim tersebut tidak terlalu bagus meski di sana-sini sudah ada kelebihannya.

satu persatu para pemain mulai kalah dan kehabisan HP. tak terkecuali Riku yang sudah duduk di pinggir taman. wajahnya pias namun terkekeh. tampaknya ia menikmati pertempuran tersebut meski harus kalah.

yang tersisa hanyalah 6 orang. Kazuki dan 5 orang yang berkelompok tadi.

Kazuki terus memperhatikannya dengan seksama. setiap orang dari kelompok tersebut mulai kehilangan tenaga. tentu saja, dalam game AR stamina asli para pemain juga diperhitungkan di sini. ketika tubuh sudah terlalu lelah bertarung maka intensitas serangan dan _damage_ pun akan berkurang.

perlahan kini tinggal 3 orang yang selamat. 1 orang perempuan dan 2 orang laki-laki yang terengah-engah. mereka melihat monster tersebut dengan tatapan takut.

segera salah satu dari ketiga orang tersebut maju dan membentengi kelompoknya dengan sebuah tameng.

"Tank ya."

pukulan bertubi-tubi terus mengenai tameng tersebut. Kazuki yakin, itu tidak akan bertahan lama dan permainan pun usai. namun tanpa diduga sebelumnya. perempuan di kelompok tersebut maju dan menyerang monster tersebut hingga terjungkal ke belakang beberapa meter.

jarak monster tersebut cukup dekat dengan Kazuki berada.

"Sial!" ia tahu persis kalau monster berada di paramater yang cukup untuk menyerang, seorang pemain akan menjadi target. benar saja, monster itu berbalik dan melihat ke arah Kazuki. tatapan ingin membunuh tersebut segera menyergap Kazuki yang terdiam. ia tidak yakin untuk menarik pedang tersebut dan bertempur. sebenarnya ia lebih memilih untuk lari, namun tubuhnya melawan kehendak. ia berlari dengan cepat, menyerbu monster tersebut yang tengah maju pula ke depan.

dengan tubuh yang cukup bugar karena olahraga rutin. Kazuki merasakan tubuhnya mampu bertarung cukup lama. ia menarik pedang dari pegangan di sabuknya. seketika itu juga, alat berbentuk senter tersebut berganti rupa menjadi sebuah _long sword_ berwarna kebiruan.

monster tersebut merangsek masuk, memukul dengan membabi buta ke arah Kazuki. namun dengan sigap ia beringsut bergantian, kanan dan kiri lalu memutar tubuhnya ke arah kiri untuk menghindar laju serang monster tersebut.

Kazuki berhenti dan menatap monster tersebut. ia tidak memiliki banyak pilihan, mau tidak mau ia harus turun tangan dan membunuhnya.

"Kembali ke masa-masa lama ya. baiklah, kalau sudah begini, mau tidak mau aku harus serius untuk bertarung."

Kazuki membetulkan posisinya saat bertarung. ia mulai mengingat-ingat gaya pertarungan apa yang ia gunakan dulu di SAO. ia menarik pedang tersebut ke arah pinggangnya, mencoba menyeimbangkan tubuh dan menunggu monster tersebut merangsek maju.

menilik pada pengamatan pertarungan sebelumnya, Kazuki dapat memastikan kalau monster ini adalah tipe penyerang, bukan bertahan. makanya saat perimeter mereka berdua cukup dekat, Kazuki dengan cepat menjadi target selanjutnya penyerangan.

ia menunggu beberapa detik sebelum monster tersebut benar segera maju menghampirinya. ia menyiapkan kuda-kuda dan mulai mengingat _sword skill_ apa yang akan dia gunakan.

"yang pertama horizontal, selanjutnya aku harus memutar tubuh dan berpindah ke sisi belakang monster itu, X blast. dan terakhir coba melompat dan langsung menebas kepalanya dengan vorpal strike."

golem api tersebut sudah masuk jarak serang Kazuki. di dalam _ordinal scale_ tidak ada sistem _sword skill_ sebenarnya. namun, dengan pengalaman Kazuki sebelumnya, ia bisa ingat betul bagaimana masing-masing _sword skill_ itu bekerja.

ia lalu berlari cepat dan menghunus pedangnya. dengan momentum saat berlari, pedang yang terhunus tersebut segera merobek perut golem api. Kazuki berputar cepat dan berbalik ke arah belakang golem yang bingung kemana musuhnya menghilang. ia segera mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melakukan _sword skill_ selanjutnya. Kazuki menebas punggung monster tersebut dari arah kanan bawah ke kiri atas lalu melanjutkan dengan memindahkan jalur tebasan dari kanan atas ke kiri bawah. sebuah bekas tanda X berwarna merah terlukis di tubuh monster tersebut.

tentu saja setelah itu terdengar erangan dari golem api. tanpa banyak bicara dan berpikir Kazuki segera mengambil ancang-ancang melompat dengan menggunakan tubuh golem tersebut.

"Kali ini serangan terakhir! Hyaaaa!" ia melompat agak tinggi dan segera melanjutkan ke _sword skill_ selanjutnya, vorpal strike. beberapa detik setelah itu warna tebasan pedang berubah menjadi biru dan mulai membelah monster tersebut menjadi dua bagian.

Kazuki berhenti dan melanjutkan dengan beberapa _sword skill_ lain yang tidak ia ingat namanya. serangan membabi buta tersebut perlahan mengikis HP monster yang selanjutnya jatuh ke titik nol. tak lama, ribuan poligon berpendar di antara tubuhnya dengan tubuh monster tersebut yang perlahan menghilang.

"Ha aku menang?" begitu gumamnya setelah sebuah _flag_ muncul di hadapan Kazuki.

Congratulation!

dia berhasil memenangkan perburuan pertama ini


End file.
